Techsorcist
"When uttering the incantation, mark well that the rod is upon and not within the intake. The second incantation should not be uttered until all the fumes have come forth, then the way shall be clear for the sacred words to penetrate unto the heart of the engine. If the mounting be hot say the third rune, if it be cold the fourth rune is more appropriate. For if the wrong rune is used, the wrath of the engine will be aroused..." –From the "Book of Five Runes" A little-understood sect that acquires only a handful of recruits every few years, the Techsorcists occupy an unusual role amongst the Calixian Mechanicus. Techsorcists possess a deep understanding of the effects of the Warp upon technology and machine-spirits. They also have a particular interest in the tech-heresy of the Empyric Device, and are often involved in investigations of suspected technology that channels Warp energy. Some Forge world Tech-Priests develop an interest in analyzing corrupted machine spirits. Unusually for Tech-Priests, Techsorcists are capable of intuitive thinking, speculation, and improvisation, and are famous for their lateral and often unorthodox process when strict logic and standard procedures fail. This is an invaluable tool for an Inquisitor trying to understand his foe’s weaknesses. In the service of the Inquisition, a Techsorcist performs all the typical tasks of a Tech-Priest, but has a deeper understanding of how Chaos mutates and adapts technology. Magos Eremor created the Techsorcists in 824.M36. The Magos had directed his Explorator fleet to pass through a region of space then known as the Calyx Expanse. A chance meeting with Rogue Trader Solomon Haarlock led the two forces to jointly explore a newly emerged space hulk, named Fatum Posterus. The expedition ended with deep misgivings in the Magos’ heart regarding the role of technology and the corruptive nature of the Warp. From that moment, the Magos dedicated his research to the task, and began teaching his Tech-Adepts in methods to identify and cast out unclean machine-spirits. Eremor believed that once the true code of a corrupt machine-spirit is known, it can be recorded in a sealed data-vault, so that it may forevermore be banished from the pure machine. The Techsorcists have long been on the front lines whenever heretical technology has been found. The success of this branch within the Calixis Sector has caused their ranks to swell as the demand for trained Daemon-hunting Tech-Priests has grown. In fact a quiet, but popular, joke within the Ordos Calixian is that there are four Ordos of the Inquisition: Xenos, Hereticus, Malleus, and Mechanicus. This is a view which the Adeptus Mechanicus is more than happy to foster, as it allows their representatives to be the first to deal with any strange technological discoveries found during the course of an investigation. Many Techsorcists are lost or mind-cleansed in the line of duty, and their association with the Inquisition---specifically, the Ordo Malleus---renders the sect highly unpopular with Arch-Magos Ralwure the Golden and the more orthodox members of the Lathe-Covenant Council. Techsorcists are trained in the use of special electro-grammatic wards and meme-chants to clear their minds of corruption. However, as a precaution, all Techsorcists are forbidden from uploading their knowledge to the Machine Altar without extensive trials and neuro-cleansing. A trained Techsorcist, if not several, are in the employ of nearly every Ordo Malleus Inquisitor in the sector. On the tidally-locked world of Barsapine the Adeptus Mechanicus has over a dozen highly trained Techsorcists poring over the logs and remains of several technological devices of dubious origin. The Ecclesiarchy keeps a close eye on their research after the Macharian Incident. The call for additional assistance is strong, and many Inquisitors investigating the remains of the devices found there have petitioned for the Tech-Priests in their employ to be trained as Techsorcists. 'Alternate Career Rank' Becoming a Techsorcist is a simple affair for members of the Mechanicus. First, a petition of transfer must be filed with their superiors, countersigned by the Inquisitor whom they are assigned to. Then, a special mechadendrite is installed that includes hexagrammic data-gates. Finally, the potential is given three hours to access selected records regarding corrupted machine spirits, then three more hours to complete a 7,000-question test. Assuming he passes, the Tech-Priest is now officially recognized as a Techsorcist and is given clearance to request additional texts from the Ordo Malleus. Required Career: Tech-Priest Alternate Rank: Rank 6 or higher (5,000 XP)